Sound Of Madness
by NothingToProveNow
Summary: "It's a story a friend told me!" she said. "Like a fairy tale! Only real!" "The Evil Prince steals the Princess away one night to cause the Queen and King lots of pain." "The Queen and Princess. The names of them. It's Angela and Charlotte. " she says.


**Story Tile: Sound Of Madness.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Mentalist" nor do I own any of the people in it. I only own the few people I created to add into this story later on.**

_Summery: -_

**Couples In Story: **Patrick/Lisbon | Wayne/Grace | Cho/Mikoa | Eliot/Cheyenne | Liam/Rosalie

**Chapter One: **Cigarettes and Whiskey.

_People say the eyes are the window to the soul. So if you look into someone's eyes and see nothing, does that mean their soul is gone? __- By NothingToProveNow._

Jane woke to his cell phone ringing. Which was the first time ever since he hardly ever slept for long. It was Lisbon, telling him they had a crime scene at Saint J's. Or at it was called by the doctors, Saint Julie's Mental Hospital for Minors. It was a mental hospital for children 13 to 18. It housed 800 patients. Most had been court ordered there unless recommended by a doctor.

Jane shoved his feet in shoes and was out the door. Driving to Saint Julie's he parked his car, flashed the "badge" he had and met up with Lisbon and the team in a room on the third floor. "Adrianna DeMonte. Age 17. She overdosed on antipsychotic." she said. Jane just frowned "Then why are we here?" he asked, sounding like a little kid whining.

Lisbon turned to leave "Because she doesn't take any medicine. She's family of a patient. Of eh-" she checked the file "Marcy DeMonte. She's her younger sister in her. Room 203, second floor." she said.

An hour later they met with Marcy. She was almost 16. She had thick, curly black hair, dark chocolate brown almost black eyes and very pale skin, almost like a vampire. Her eyes looked like she had no soul. Dead inside. Dark. Just…nothing. At all. Nothing. Jane sat across from her with Lisbon, his trained eyes scanning the girl up and down. She twisted her hair, knotting it up. She nails looked bloody from biting them down all the way. Marcy looked at Jane then got up from her chair and stumbled over to her pile of things. She dug through them and when she found what she was looking for, she grinned like a child would do when they found money or a toy they had lost.

She held it out to Jane, a childlike smile on her young, teenage face. Jane looked at the picture. It was drawn with crayons, like a young child would do. Jane held it up to Marcy's face. "Marcy." he spoke, his voice soft. "What is this?" he asked. Marcy laughed "A picture silly!" she spoke.

She pointed to the people in it. "It's a story a friend told me!" she said. "Like a fairy tale! Only real!" she said, with such a childlike gleefulness in her voice. Jane dropped his normal cocky 'tude and pointed to the people "Who's this Marcy?" he asked.

His left hand index finger was pointing to a stick figure on the paper. "That's the Queen! She dies later in the storybook." she says, a sadness filling her tone of voice. "My friend lost her book! So I'm re-making it for her." she said, grinning with pride. "And that's the evil Prince! He wants to steal the Queen's daughter away from her." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jane set the picture down on the table. Marcy pointed to a picture of a girl. "And that's the beautiful Princess. She gets taken from her home when she's a little girl. And is forced to live with the evil Prince forever and ever." she says. Jane nods as if he's really into her story.

"And Marcy, what happens next?" he asked.

Marcy frowns, grabbing the photo back when she has numbed on the back in marker as page number one. "I don't know. My friend hasn't finished telling me the story yet. You could ask her!" she says.

Lisbon clearer her throat and throws Jane a "shut up now" kind of look. "Marcy. Do you know who this is?" she asked, setting a photo down. Marcy's eyes get large with fear, her pupils growing large with worry. She pushes it away from her "No, No!" she starts to scream. A doctor runs in "Marcy! Calm down." he mumbles to her as a nurse grabs a needle and bottle. Marcy fights harder, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Cheyenne is going to tell me more of the story tonight! Let me go!" she screams as they inject a drug into her. Soon she's asleep and calm. They carry her to her bed and strap her down.

Ten minutes later Lisbon and Jane speak to Dr. Jarmes again. "Who's Cheyenne?" Jane asks. The doctor smoothes his hair back "Eh-Cheyenne Nishedov. Room 179 floor one." he said. "We need to speak to her." Jane and Lisbon say at the same time.

The nurse behind them cracks a grin "Cheyenne? Oh she's our most eh known patient here." she says. Jane grins a bit "Why?" he asks as they head to the stairs. She just smiles a bit "You'll see."

Jane and Lisbon head down to the first floor, ask to speak to Cheyenne Nishidov and get laughed at for a moment before they get taken to a private room where a girl sits reading a book. Her dark blonde hair is in messy, tangled waves that reach her waist. She had on blue scrub pants and a blue scrub top with "298097" on her left front pocket and down her right pants legs. She had on hospital issued shoes. Her green eyes flick over to Jane and Lisbon. Lisbon slowly moves in before the girl gets up and dusts her jacket off. "I'm not insane you know." she says, a grin tugging' it's way onto her lips.

"I was court ordered her when I was 11 because I kept pissing my foster parents off." she says. Lisbon raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay, Okay. I might have also bit him and eh the judge?" she says, already earning brownie points from Jane now.

She sits on her windows little ledge. "Marcy is normal for the most part. But her family sets her off." she says. Lisbon frowns "How'd you kn-" She cuts her off.

"News travels fast around her doll. It's worse then high school." she says.

She crosses one ankle over the other and looks at both Jane and Lisbon . Lisbon sits across from her. "How long have you been here, Cheyenne?" she asks her.

"Five years. Give or take a day." she says, twisting her ratted waves around her fingers. "So you are sixteen?" she asks her.

Cheyenne shakes her head no "Yeap. Just tuned sixteen. October 27th." she says.

Lisbon nods "Cheyenne, tells us about this eh "story" that is real you've been telling to Marcy DeMonte." she says.

Cheyenne looks up from her lap. "_DeMonte_." she says.

Lisbon frowns again "Huh?" she asks her.

Cheyenne grins a bit "You are saying her name wrong. It's not Dah Monte it's Deh-Mon-Tey." she says. "Like the fruit." She whispers.

Jane has to do everything in his power to not smirk that what she's saying.

"Back to the story. If it's real who is the Queen, Princess and the eh "evil" Prince?" she asks her.

Cheyenne rolls her eyes at the older lady. "If you most know the Queen is the Princess' mother, like Marcy I'm bettin' told you already. The Evil Prince steals the Princess away one night to get back at the Queen. The fate of the Princess is unknown still." she mumbles.

Lisbon turns to leave thinking maybe she is crazy and just lying her ass off about the story being real.

"Angela! And Charlotte." she says at last.

They both pause. "What?" Jane and her ask at the same time again.

Cheyenne blushes "The Queen and Princess. The names of them. Angela and Charlotte. " she says,

Lisbon stands there "Oh." she says. A feeling of worry filling the air.

**AN: Yeah this isn't another "Oh! His daughter is alive?" story. It'll be chapters before we find out if the "Princess" is even alive or not. Right now just review. Also would you guys rather me bring in a male patient next chapter or another female? She'll be have a huge ego and be cocky or be all depressed and evil? Review.**


End file.
